Kingdom hearts 2 Aqua unexpected journey
by Somethingepic15
Summary: I wrote this story to tell the tale of when Riku and Mickey get out of the darkness so does aqua. It Will follow the basic kingdom hearts story line to start but it will have many new things to come. As Aqua continues to look for her friends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aqua, just escaping the darkness, only to find herself in Twilight Town. Aqua was walking around trying to find out where she is, and how long she as been in the darkness. Aqua sees Sora who has just woken up and was walking in the town.  
"You know I think I've been here before" Sora says  
"Really whats its called" Donald says.  
"I don't know guess I must of imagined it"  
They walk into Hayner's hideout. Aqua follows them in.  
"What do you want!" Hanyer yells.  
"Nothing, just was wondering what was back here" Sora said.  
"Now you know this is our spot"  
"Ummmm you new around here? Whats your names" Pence says  
"We're, Sora, Donald, goofy."  
"Sora there was just someone looking for you... her name was Karia. She went up to the train station just up the hill"  
"WHAT KIARI'S HERE! Thanks,"Sora runs out and bumps into Aqua on the way out.  
"Sorry miss"  
"Hey! Wait! I'm looking for my two friends, Terra and Ventus have you seen them" Aqua yells after Sora.  
Sora stops and turns around to look at Aqua,

"No I haven't. I'm also looking for some friends too have you seen Riku or Mickey?"

"You... You also know the king?"  
"Of course! He helped me close the door to darkness. but he was still inside it forced him and my friend Riku inside. They are trapped, and I've been searching for him ever since then."

"Your looking for your friends and I'm looking for mine how about we look for them together" aqua says.

"yeah that would be great one of my friends just went to the train station so lets head there.

So Sora Aqua Donald and goofy walk up the hill to the train station. As they look out on to the 10 dusks surround them. Aqua and Sora materialize there key blades. Donald and goofy rush at the dusks and Goofy tried to hit one and the dusk avoided the hit. sora dashes at one and swings the kingdom king and it dodges the attack and counter attacks and knocks Sora to the ground. then Aqua shields Sora from an incoming attack from the dusk. Mickey leaps out and slashes the dusk protecting Sora and Aqua. Mickey cuts through the rest of the nobodies and says.

" You gotta board the train and leave town the train knows the way."

Mikey runs off down the hill.

"your majesty!" Donald screams.

"The king was that really him." Sora

"It could've been, yep i know it was!" Says goofy.

"At least now we know he's okay!" said Donald

"The king was locked in the realm of darkness right" says Sora

"uh huh"

"But we just saw him" says Sora.

"Yep"

"If the king is here that means Riku's here"

"That would make sense " Aqua says.

"Well I'm going to go find Riku and help Aqua find Ventus and Terra and take Riku with me back to the islands Kiari is waiting for me. WIll you guys come with me."

"gosh sora do u really have to ask."

"hahahahahah"

"hey whats so funny"

"Your faces"

Donald and Goofy both look at each other and burst out laughing.

"what do you say guys wanna go on one more adventure with me"

Aqua Donald and Goofy shake there heads yes.

"alright then lets board the train then… Come on!" Sora said.

They all ran into the train station.

"Hey wait up! We came to see you off… it just felt right " Hayner yelled.

"Oh.. Really, Thanks" Sora says.

"You should buy your tickets and hurry"

So Sora went up and bought a ticket withthe pouchthat mickey gave him and they got on the train

"You guys ready to go" Says Sora

" Im all set Sora" says Aqua

The train Moves on and starts to leave the station. A light shines through out train. And they come upon yen sids tower in a new world.

End of chapter one this is my first story I've written and its from kingdom hearts 2 obviously. And i added Aqua to the story to see what would happen if along with mickey and riku get out of the darkness so does aqua and just to add extra things with aqua because shesone of my favorites in the kh series and i hope she will be in kh which i am so hyped for and kinda mad how long everyone has to wait for it. Any feedback will be very helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora, Donald, Goofy and aqua walked to towards the entrance to the see that pete is standing at the door.

"Whats going on?" said Donald

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see to see if the master in this here tower is as big and tough as they say. Word is he's a real powerful magician, which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See it doesn't matter how tough he is once he's a headless he will do what ever i say" said pete

"A Heartless!"

Sora Donald Aqua and Goofy prepare to fight.

"thats right, There those things that come out of the darkness of peoples hearts with all those heartless at her said my dear malecifent is going to conquer everything. And since i have a debt to pay I'm going to a bunch of different worlds and building an army of heartless special for her.. Oh why I'm i talking to you kids anyway go on scram I'm behind schedule as is" said pete

"you oughta find something nicer to do" said goofy

"ohohoh says who… huh whoa its you"

"pete?" said donald and goofy

"what are you two fools doing here"

"what are you doing here"

"you guys know him" said aqua

" I don't but i guess they do" said sora

"We sure do pets been causing trouble for ages, the king banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

"You wanna know how ehh well Malefecent busted me out thats how. And now your world, No, all the worlds are gonna belong to yours truly. Because Maleficent is going to help me conquer them."

Sora donald goofy start to laugh.

"oh what are you laughing at why Malifecents power is so great -"

"She's toast"

"huh"

"sorry but she can't help you now"

"what do you mean…. You so your the ones that did it"

"well we mighta had something to do with it" said sora

"Heartless squad round up"

a group of 5 heartless spawn and pete charges at Sora. Sora doges and cuts though on of the quickly dispatches the rest of the heartless which leaves pete alone.

"You just wait nobody and i mean nobody messes with the mighty pete."

"So mighty pete who lives in this tower anyway"

"i can answer that. Master yen sid lives here he helped me when the unversed came and we had to defeat vanitis."

"what are unversed"

"there kinda like heartless"

"oh okay"

"Course he's probably a heartless by now" said Pete.

"Master yin sid lives here"

Donald runs into the tower.

"Yen sid is the kings teacher" said aqua

"wow sound powerful"

Sora Aqua Goofy run after Donald.

After clearing floor after floor of heartless they are able to get to master Yen SIds y walk in Donald goofy and Aqua bow while Sora is confused.

"So aqua i see that you were able to escape the darkness and i see that you are sora.

"Yes after being in the darkness so long i found a beach na di was there for a long time. Just about when i was going to give up hope of ever coming back here A giant door to light open and i found myself and a strange town and bumped into sora. And we started travelingtogher since were both looking for our friends.

"Well have you seen the king"

"yes we did but we didn't get a chance to talk to him"

"Yes the king has been very busy of late. Therefore it seems the task of instructing you four falls to me. You have a very dangerous journey ahed. You must be well prepared."

"You mean we have to go on another quest. I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands"

"Yes i know. However everything in your journey Sora is connected…Weather you will find your way back to the islands, whether you return alone or with your friend and wether or not the island will be there and the key that connects them all is you sore"

"im.. the key"

"Chosen wielder of the key blade you are the key that will open the door to light."

"As for Aqua you have to searches help Sora save the worlds land search for your friends with him or with out him these are your choices"

"i choose to look for my friends with Sora"

" for your means of transportation we have a gummy shio waiting for you so go now sora."

"thank you master yen sid"

Aqua Sora Donald and goofy all board the ship. And leave for the next World.

I thought i would go with the basic story line for here and the first set of worlds and then start to change the story of kingdom hearts 2.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the new world called Hollow Bastion! "Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now." Goofy said

"I hope Lean and the gang are doing okay." Donald said.

"Look there more heartless looks like were going to have to do more fighting." Aqua said. Sora Aqua Donald Goofy walked past the market. All of a sudden a white light and orb appeared.

"Hey whats going on" Donald said'

"Thats the towns defense system." Sora Aqua Donald and Goofy looked to see where the person talking was it was Yuffie. "Come on to Merlinms house everyone wants to see you guys hurry up." Yuiffe ran towards the house.

"Okay we will be there in a minute." Sora said as they walked towards Merlins house. They had to dispatch a few heartless but its nothing they couldn't handle.

They walked into the house and was greeted by Yuiffe. "Meet the Hallow Bastion restoration Committee!" Yuiffe said.

Aerith turend around and said "We missed you"

Cid turned around and said "Well, if you ain't in top shape.

Leon just simply said "I knew it."

"Knew what" Sora replied.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." Leaon said

Sora Donald and Goofy took a step back "You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?" Sora said

"Thanks" Donald added in.

"So where've you been all this time." Yuiffe asked.

"Well me Donald and Sora were sleepin we found Aqua in another world she also wields a keyblade"

"Hi" Aqua said.

"Hi Aqua its nice to meet you and Sora Donald Goofy it doesn't matter where you were. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith said

"So, um... we're trying to find Riku and the King have you seen 'em?" Sora said. Leon, Cid, Aerith all shook there head no. "Right"

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay" Aerith said

"Okay thanks." Sora said

"Do any of you know about a boy named Ventus?" Aqua asked.

"No we never heard of him." Leon said

"Oh okay" Aqua said

"Just so you know Sora Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said

"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Sora said.

Leon nodded at Sora.

"Sounds like you could use our help." Sora said.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Goofy and now Aqua we were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora smiled and simply said "Like were gonna say no?"

Leon chuckled and replied "I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon started walking towards the door and opened it and said "follow me to the bailey there's something you need to see.

Just as he walked out of the door a puff of smoked appeared and Sora saw Merlin standing there. "OH! I thought it was you. Right on time!"

"It's Merlin!" Donald said.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out" Yuiffe exclaimed

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" Merlin said.

"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?"

"Oh" Aerith reached into her pocket and grabbed three cards Sora and the gang turned to look at her. "here... they're presents for you." Aerith reached out and handed Sora the cards. "Leon thought you might like to have them"

Sora grabbed the card and took a closer look at it. the card read "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"

"Membership cards!" Donald yelled.

"Hey, thanks Leahhh...huh? Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!" Sora, Aqua and the gand ran towards the bailey.


End file.
